villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Chang
Chang is a minor antagonist in the Disney animated television series, ''American Dragon: Jake Long. ''She is a disciple of the Dark Dragon, but is a powerful dragon in her own right. She is a minor player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Dragons used to be everywhere, but were nearly driven to extinction by Huntsclan soldiers and firebenders who believe killing dragons would give them unbelievable fire-power. One dragon in particular was captured by a cruel warlock who got a kick out of studying the dragon and using him as a sideshow attraction. As that dragon was nearing death, the warlock's daughter, Chang used what little magic her father taught her and used it to keep the dragon alive. This had been going on for a few weeks. Unfortunately, because it was black magic, it also had a side effect. The dragon's scales suddenly became darker, it was becoming much more aggressive, and he was becoming more intelligent. Eventually, Chang's father found out and was enraged. He severly punished his daughter, mercilessly beating Chang in front of the dragon who broke out of its cage, and in a fit of anger, grew three times its size. The dragon attacked the warlock burning him to death with his dragonfire. Chang tried to stop him, but was caught in the crossfire and also killed. The dragon from then on developed a huge disdain towards humans. The dragon took the warlock's spellbooks and, using his growing intelligence, was able to understand the words. His intelligence grew to the point where he taught himself to speak English. And the more black magic he learned, the darker his scales bacme until they were permanently pitch black. One of the spells he cast was a resurrection spell which he used to revive the only human who showed him some form of kindness, Chang. The spell worked, but as with most black magic spells, there was a side effect. The sweet, caring little girl was now a cruel, evil woman with a tainted heart. From then on, people have passed down stories of the legendary Dark Dragon and his many feats such as destroying an entire Fire Nation armada and defeating Shendu. But the Dark Dragon and Chang went into hiding many years later, and the legend soon turned to myth. Then the Stalker found him, and the Dragon found a new purpose. Events of the Second War Chang, desiring to aid her Dark Dragon master, seeks out a key once owned by gangster Madam Medusa. The key allegedly opens a safe loaded with treasure. On the way to acquire it, she encounters the monkey criminal, Mojo Jojo. Since Jojo is after the key as well, Chang incapacitates his war machine. Jojo, however, rides the shockwaves of the explosion to get to the key first. Chang, now changed into her dragon form, continually blasts fire at Jojo, now suited in a giant monkey mecha. The flames only prove a minor irritant, and Jojo traps Chang in a net, tossing her halfway through the town. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Madam Medusa hires Chang to eliminate the Green Goblin after the supervillain cuts her funding for various criminal enterprises. Chang ambushes the Goblin in Big Sky Billiards, but the Goblin is prepared; he blasts his foe back with a wrist laser. Chang begins breathing fire at her foe, but he leaps onto his Goblin glider and dodges the blasts. Meanwhile, Chang's fire begins setting the entire billiard parlor alight. Chang is able to destroy one of the Green Goblin's lethal pumpkin bombs with her magic, but her fire breath is unable to take out the Goblin. She thus hurls a massive ball of energy at her foe, knocking him off his glider. Chang readies her staff for a killing blow, but the Green Goblin fires a specialty pumpkin bomb that turns her into stone, killing her. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Acolytes Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lord Dregg Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dragons Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Sorceress Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins